


The Ugly Ones Don't Deserve Him

by Chaddux



Series: The Ugly Ones Don't Deserve Him [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Fondling, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, This is an AU, Violence, before sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaddux/pseuds/Chaddux
Summary: Makoto Naegi - a shining beacon of hope in the face of despair. He's overcome any bad situation, anything potentially harmful, and anything negative because of this.Nagito Komaeda; luck has always been on his side. However, he could always use a little more hope.Why not take the epitome of hope itself and lock it away?





	1. Chapter 1

Hopes Peak Academy - moreso known after the time with the notorious Makoto Naegi and his crew attended, it left him as a very high up head in the schools name, branching off from it to expend his incredible hope to the world.

Komaeda Nagito admired that more than anything. The hope that came from his heart engulfed him, made him feel so warm every single time he came into the same room as him! The feeling made his own inner hope practically explode, but he hated that other people, normal and ugly people, got to feel his hope. It gave him a horrible, ugly feeling. Just what he expected from the people who took Naegi’s hope. So, a plan brewed instantly. As the realization set that it would be as simple as taking and containing his hope? How could he not go through with this plan? He would have to be an idiot to pass it up. It was late in the school day, around 7pm. The sun had set, making it dark outside already, the perfect time to execute the plan.

Komaeda took slow steps to the office he knows Naegi was in. A rag of chloroform in his jacket pocket, a bag for his head tucked into his back pocket, and his chain hooked to his jeans to tie his hands. He knocks twice. He waits for an answer to come in. There was some sort of hesitation that made Komaeda feel some sort of... uneasiness. He didn't know what it was about it. Was he about to have a spur of bad luck? Hopefully not; he couldn't. Everything he was about to do was for the sake of Hope itself -- nothing in the universe would stop this movement. But Komaeda heard a voice call out to him on the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Ah, Makoto. His voice was always so cheerful; so sincere. As a worker of the Future Foundation, it had to be. After all he's been through, he still managed to answer like that. That's another reason Komaeda had to do this. He wanted to see Makoto break. He wanted to see what would happen under certain situations, yet still be so filled with hope. Was that so bad of him? Makoto was sitting at his desk, writing on some kind of document. He looked up immediately as the door opened, his wide, beautiful green eyes shifting as he looked at Komaeda. Was he surprised that a piece of trash like him was in someone so high up's office?

"Ah, Nagito. Hey," he looked around as if something might've indicated that he was going to show up. However, nothing did. "I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" He smiled kindly. "Feel free to sit down."

Being greeted so formally? So nicely. Oh, it made his heart swell! Again, all the more reason to push him. To see the full extent of his hope for himself. Only for himself. Why would he share? Why would he let ugly and boring humans take all of the hope? There was no point. Komaeda grins sweetly to himself. He awkwardly shuffled in, closing the door behind himself as he took a seat. He puts his hands neatly in his own lap, his eyes going to meet Naegi’s. His stomach pooled with excitement. He was so hopeful, so cheery and bright. It was arousing to see so much perfection in one beautiful human being. Komaeda spoke up after a minute of admiration.

"Ah, you see, I had questions." He says. "About how you.. how you used your strong hope to overcome your troubles in life before you got to where you are now." He says. He knows the story. Every shred of detail. It's enthralling every time he hears it. Useless garbage like himself - his own hope was nothing compared to Naegi’s. It was nothing but trash on a highway to him. Makoto looked at him. He blinked once, before setting down his fine tipped pen. He's told the same words to so many people, yet convinced all of them that it came directly from the bottom of his heart. He smiled warily, his palm outwards to the wall. There were no lights on in the room. Only the gentle, bright sunset spilling out through the windows and onto Naegi and his desk, as he sat staring out of it.

It only made him look even more beautiful.

"I'm... sure you know what happened to Hopes Peak Academy a little while back. There's no way you couldn't." He looked back to him. "If I have given into despair and had no hope, nothing would be like it is today. After the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in World History, everything fell into chaos. Now, it's our jobs to fix things as much as possible. I would like everyone to be filled with hope. Even the smallest bit of it can shine through, don't you think?" He smiled. "Though, I'm not that great at my job. I wasn't never good at things like this. Not like the rest of the Ultimates, at least. I still try my best to improve everyday and work hard so no one has to go through what we did again." He smiles. "You know?" He sighed out a bit, sitting back in his chair.

Komaeda smiled as he spoke. The same story he's heard a thousand times still made his whole body hot with the feeling of hope. Hope! _Hope, hope, hope._ Komaeda ran a hand through his pale white hair, only making it more messy. He stood up slowly.

"I only had one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." Komaeda says. He stood next to his desk. "Is it okay if you stand up for me, Naegi?" He asks. He hand his hands together in front of himself. He kept his outlook innocent. When honestly? The only thing he wanted to do was put his hands on such strong hope. To touch him, to taste him.

To **ruin**  him.

"I just wanted to see one more thing, and I promise garbage like me won't have to bother you anymore." He smiles. His eyes closed as his head tilted, before he straightened himself back up. His fingers twitched. He was close. He was so close to touching him. Had he been this close before? Never. He never has. Komaeda was clearly obsessed. The admiring stares, the hopeful tone of voice with every little thing he said — you'd have to be dumb if you can't figure this crush out. That was the only flaw Naegi had about him. He wasn't dumb in the slightest, though he might think otherwise. But he's oblivious. He just thought generally, Komaeda needed some boosting up. Which, Makoto would always supply. He knew about Nagito Komaeda. A follower of despair. How could he be so hopeful still? Naegi felt like he could change, if that were the case. He got out of his desk for a second, only to inch closer to Komaeda. He looked curious, a smile still on his face. A closed smile, though. He leaned against his desk, a foot propped against it.

"Anything you want." He said carelessly. "I'll do my best to supply."

Komaeda stepped more to close the gap between them. He puts his hands on Naegi’s hips. He slowly walks him against a nearby wall. He wanted to stop himself. But touching him made him ache for more of it. To keep him. To steal the hope all for himself. Keep it out of anyone else's reach. Why use his strong hope for some boring man? Someone who doesn't have a purpose? He licked his hips. He lets out a shaky, crazed breath. He smiles some. It rolled off of his tongue perfectly. "I want to touch you, Makoto Naegi." He says. He kept his eyes locked on the similarly green eyes of the smaller man.

"I want my hands on you." He says. "Please, close your eyes. Let me feel your body - your **hope** , just a little." He mumbled out after. Everything had been going accordingly. He truly is lucky! But, Makoto looked as if someone was killed in front of him. Again. Why? His eyes were dark, looking up at Komaeda, his mouth barely open. His hands went up shakily to his chest, before pushing hard, and sudden. He tried ducking out of the way, tears in the corner of his eyes. He shut them tightly, trying desperately to get away from Nagito. Why? Was it because Nagito was a piece of trash? Was Makoto disgusted? Nagito couldn't say he didn't expect this. Who would want someone like that touching them? If Makoto didn't like the idea of what was happening now, he really wasn't going to like what happens next.

"Komaeda, _this isn't allowed!_ " He said loudly, but his voice was cowering. Was he… _scared_? Komaeda didn't like being shoved. He would've been fine with a polite refusal. How distasteful. Komaeda rages the rag out. He lunged forward, pushing Naegi’s head into the wall, the rag covering his nose and mouth. He grabbed his hands with the other hand to keep him as still as possible.

"It would've been so much easier to say okay." He kept a smile. "But I guess this is fine. I was going to do this anyway. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep, my shining hope. You can wake up in a place where no one but me can sap every last bit of your hope out of you." He laughs. It was malicious. "But it isn't in the school. So I guess I'll have to take you somewhere else, yeah?" He asks. Makoto was screaming. Or, he was trying to. Not much sound could come through the rag, his hands desperately trying to get out of Komaeda's grip while he still could. His legs tried kicking at him, but Nagito easily restricted those too. It was utterly hopeless. Naegi's movement and resistance slowly came to a halt as he fell unconscious; unmoving. His eyes were still open, though barely. Komaeda hoped he wouldn't give up so easily, but what could he do? Panic only makes it worse. Despite his eyes being open just a little, once he was sure was completely out, he tucks the rag back into his pocket. He drops and ties the mesh bag around his head, used the chain on his belt to lock his hands together, and threw the smaller man over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naegi. I'll still see your shining hope. I'll be the only one who gets it. No one else can use it ever again." He cackles. He has taken Naegi Makoto away forever successfully.

He couldn't be more lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a long conversation... they always seem to stir up hidden feelings.

Makoto didn't know what hit him. When he finally awoke, everything was dark. He thought that maybe he had fallen asleep on his desk and it was just dark, but when he tugged at the chains and realized what they were, he soon was snapped back in reality. What _happened?_ Makoto was sweating. He tried to move, but his legs were tied up under him – around the knees, way tighter than needed. They ached beneath the weight of his own body.

He breathed out of his nose heavily, trying to recollect. He was about to go home from work. He was signing some important documents when..

Oh.

Oh **no.**

Makoto was kidnapped. When the reality of it had set in, he began suddenly moving every muscle in his body, trying desperately for something, anything to come undone and free him. He needed help, he needed to get _out_ of here.

Nothing worked. Makoto was tightly secured here by a remnant of despair.

Naegi should've known something was up when Nagito showed up. He shouldn't trust anyone like that; no fugitive of the current situation such as Nagito Komaeda – but, he couldn't help it. Naegi's warm and helping nature had taken over, and he was blinded by Komaeda's facade that hid his true intentions. He couldn't help but to be scared by what was going to happen next; when Nagito showed up. He was shaking, metal clinging against other metal. Makoto was on a pole, that was now evident. It was freezing, though Naegi was lucky he was still fully clothed in pants and his jacket. Duck tape had been put over his mouth so he couldn't scream. Though, he couldn't help but drool, trying to loosen the adhesive on it. Anything at this point could be helpful. He needed out.

Komaeda found the sight before him almost humorous. In that, he still got the feeling of Naegi's warm hope. The hope of getting the tape off was plenty to keep his needs behind a fence. Komaeda took long strides forward, kneeling down in front of him. He had no intentions of letting him go. A battle of luck, honestly, if he ever wanted to leave. He looks over him, the terrified body language of his, it was adorable! He finally spoke up after a long while of simply watching him struggle.

"Naegi, why are you trying to fight that? I'm not gonna let you leave. No, why would I? I want every last bit of your hope. No one else needs it but me." He says. "I need your hope to fix me, Naegi." He reaches out. He touches his face, his hands cold. "If I take the tape off, I want you to say you'll fix me." He says. "Let me have your hope all to myself – Such strong, strengthening hope you have.." he trailed off for a second.

Komaeda kept his bright smile, but the underlining was nothing short of dangerous. Manipulative.

Naegi struggled more. How did he not notice Komaeda being directly in front of him? He was sitting there, drooling on himself, what an embarrassing sight.

Fix him? Fix _what?_ His despair? He was already filled with despair, yet, also with hope. What was with this guy? He knew of Nagito Komaeda. He had the same talent as Naegi did himself. Is that why he admired Naegi? He couldn't tell. He looked up at him through the darkness, his eyes scared and wide – he nodded once. In a situation like this, you need nothing more than to play along. To listen. To obey.

Komaeda liked the fact he didn't say no.

He pulls the tape off. He was hoping it didn't hurt him too much. He doesn't want him to hurt, he just needs his hope. He needs Naegis kind words. Why else would he take him besides that single selfish reason? Komaeda looks over him, before he sighed.

"Naegi, you said I couldn't touch you earlier. Why?" He asks. "I want an actual reason why." He added. He moved a hand to Naegis chest. He looks into his eyes. "Please don't start screaming." He says. "Ah, I don't like loud noises, and I don't want to have to shut you up. Okay, Naegi?" He smiles brightly.

Makoto had spit all over his chin, some even dripping down into his lap. He bit down on his lip, his throat dry and his head throbbing.

"I..." He swallowed hoarsely. "It was so sudden, I didn't know what to do. Did you expect to come in and touch me like that, Nagito?" His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes soft. "Please let me go. I can't be here, you're going to get in a lot of trouble."

"No. I don't expect anyone with a brain to see trash like me and want me to touch them. Or let me." He says. "But I can't let you go. I need you, Naegi. You're giving your hope to people who don't deserve it. I _need_ your hope, Naegi." He sighed. "I need you to fix me. What, you don't want to fix me? Did you lie?" He asks. He moved a hand to his cheek. He swiped his thumb against his chin, collecting some of the others spit to lick off of his thumb. "I thought about it before though, having my hands on you. You'd be so filled with hope - literally and metaphorically. I always assumed you'd want that."

Komaeda took a step back. He pushes a switch on the wall, turning the lights on completely. It was more of.. a bedroom, though it was extremely drafty. **Isolated - soundproof**. A perfect room!

Naegi looked around. The pole he was on was in the corner of the room. There wasn't a window at all -- just two doors on the opposite walls. He assumed one was an exit, or some way into other rooms. He blinked, shutting his eyes a couple of times due to the sudden light. He swallowed harshly again, his breath unsteady.

"I'm in pain like this, Komaeda." He said softly. "I can't move. It hurts a lot." It came out as a whimper; a whine, but it was true. He didn't respond to anything Nagito had said.

"If you can promise me you won't try and run, I'll let you walk around." Komaeda says. "But if you try and escape, I'll have no choice but to take every last bit of you by force, and possibly kill you for directly disobeying me. That would be bad." He nods. "So, do you promise? I'm sure you're hungry. I can get you something to eat too, Naegi!" He smiles.

Naegi looked at him with confusion and fear. How was he talking so casually about all of this? He didn't trust him in the slightest, but he would starve if he didn't eat...

"You're n-not going to hurt me, are you?" He asks. "As long as I listen to you, right?" He whimpers again, unable to look up at his face. It had to be scary.

Komaeda shook his head. "No." He says simply. He moves to touch his cheeks again. "I won't hurt you. As long as you listen to me." He nods. He drops then to his shoulders, before he took out a key. He unlocks the lock and easily untied him. He stood up. "Come on. Follow me. Let's get you something to eat." He says.

This was his Naegi. Why would he let someone else have him? That's stupid. Absolutely _stupid._

Makoto stood up slowly, stretching his legs as he did. He almost tripped though, catching himself on the pole. He panted out slightly, holding onto his chest. Follow him. Right. He was to be shown around and he could look for any possible exits. Makoto was to be rescued soon, anyway. Kyoko would notice. No one can hide from the ultimate detective, after all. He moved with Komaeda, his legs shaky.

Komaeda took him to an extremely nice kitchen. It was nice to spoil yourself. You live alone and have a lot of money - what else are you to do? He looks around, but steps aside.

"You can find anything you want." Komaeda spoke up again. "Don't think I don't have my eye on you. I'm going to sit down." He says. Which, he does. He takes a seat on a couch and turns the TV on a low volume.

Komaeda knew he'd be caught soon, but, maybe not! Luck is on his side, after all. Naegi was suspicious of this. Extremely so. Regardless, he reached over to the pantry and opened it up, the door creaking as he did so. He looked back over to Komaeda, and then glanced back to the shelves in front of him. Naegi didn't have a particular food he liked. Though, something easy would probably be good.

He found some boxed mac and cheese on the top shelf that you could cook on the stove.

… He couldn't reach it!

He sighed out in annoyance, standing on his tippy-toes. This was impossible!

Komaeda turns to check on him, and he sees him struggling. He simply chuckles and stands again. He walks over. He gets up behind him. He pushes himself against Naegi's backside, but easily grabs the box. He spoke into his ear after.

"You just had to ask. If you need me to make it, I can." Komaeda says.

Komaeda moved off of him, and went to walk back to the couch. Naegi didn't mean to, but he blushed. He held the box in his hand tightly, looking down. Makoto spoke softly, with embarrassment in his voice.

"C-Can you make this for me..?" He asked, his head turned and staring at the ground. He hated asking, but he didn't know where anything was at all. How can he cook if he didn't? Komaeda waited a second, but he turned back on his heel. He smiles.

"Of course. You can go sit down. I'll have it done in a minute. Feel free to watch TV." He grins.

He wants go get close to him again. He felt so hot. So warm. So loving. He began getting everything he needed to go ahead and make it for him. Why does something as simple as boxed macaroni and cheese need so many different things? It was such a hassle. Naegi kicked the ground a bit, moving to stand in the corner. He mumbled a bit.

"I don't watch TV. It's bad for people in the Future Foundation to. It's filled with false propaganda with despair elements and attacks." His eyebrow furrows. "Unless there's a show that doesn't have any reference to the Ultimate Despair." He looked away. He didn't know what connects Komaeda had to such. He felt like he was still in danger.

Komaeda was under the full impression of Junko. Despair was better. It had to be. Being hopeless was the most good you could ever do for yourself. He knows that now, but he also knows the feeling Naegi gave him - he craves it still. Just thinking about Naegi's soft skin, his smile, it made him hold the counter tightly after he had everything set up to cook. His heart pounded hard.

Naegi was perfect. He was so perfect it was unreal. Garbage like himself doesn't deserve him! By force or otherwise, he doesn't deserve him.

Naegi assumed that Komaeda didn't have an answer. He looked around again, then back to Komaeda, who was just wearing a white T-shirt and black pants. It must be Saturday. Last night was a Friday night. Which means, Komaeda's off for two days. What was he going to do when he goes back to school? Leave Naegi tied up for eight hours?

Makoto whimpered. He pointed to himself, his shoulders slumped.

"Do you need any help?" Naegi asks. “I can help you if you'd like me to.”

Komaeda turned around, he snapped almost, but calmed down when he saw it was Naegi. Ah, he put himself in a bad head-space again. Over Junko. He shook his head.

"No. I don't need help. Go sit down. The not bad shows are - ah, they're on the last few stations. They end at 80. So, I assume you can do the math from there." He nods. He turns back to the pot.

He was going to leave Naegi on a chain. He won't leave but he won't be tied down! A simply brilliant idea. Naegi had jumped slightly when Nagito turned to him. His eyes looked... different entirely. He shakily left the kitchen and sat on the couch, his eyes filled with tears. This was awful, but... it could be worse. All he needed to do was believe in hope! This was just another obstacle in hope's way. He picked up the remote and just turned on an old kids channel on channel 78. Old cartoons he used to watch as a kid. It was amazing they still broadcast these. He laid down slightly, his knees close to his chest, leaning on a pillow. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Komaeda felt bad now. He knows he scared him. He didn't know if he liked this feeling or not – the feeling of guilt. He looks to the small spoon to go ahead and finish cooking. He cleared his throat.

"Naegi, come here. It's almost done." He says. He shuddered. If only, if only...

Komaeda wanted to become one with Naegi - but he knows Naegi had no desire for that. Why would he? Is it wrong to want it? Is it wrong to want to have that connection? He was almost desperate, but not quite. Komaeda shook his head at the thought.

"I'm not hungry, but you eat. You can eat next to me on the couch." Komaeda added. He didn't know.. what to do. It was a feeling he couldn't explain. Wanting hope, wanting despair. Komaeda makes Naegi a nice bowl and grabs him a fork. "Here." He says. He goes to shuffle back to the couch.

A gross feeling.

Naegi took the bowl and watched Komaeda go and sit down before actually following him. He sat to the right of him; close, but not too close. He scooped up some of the noodles on his fork, stuffing it into his mouth. It wasn't bad. If anything, a little bland. He looked back to Komaeda, who was staring at the TV. Makoto's voice was both scared and sad when he spoke up.

"Did I make you upset?" Naegi mumbled out, the terror still evident in the tone.

Komaeda shook his head. His knee shook up and down as he sat on the couch.

"No." He says. "Just a feeling. Emotions like this shouldn't matter. It's gonna pass. Ignore me." He says. "Don't worry about a useless air breather like me." He says.

Komaeda scoots closer and puts an arm around Naegi's shoulders. It was reassuring to touch him. Naegi reached over and put his food on the coffee table before moving closer to Komaeda. He looked stern.

"Nagito," he started. "You're not a useless air breather. You should know that. Why... Why do you always say that?" He asked. He didn't realize, but his hand was instinctively on Komaeda's thigh. "Emotions are there for a reason. Something's bothering you!" He puffed his cheeks just slightly. Komaeda took a hot minute to calm himself down, but, he spoke up again.

"I am. I am a useless air breather. My existence is only still around for the sake of seeing other hope blossom. Crippling despair grow. I'm a stepping stone for whatever reigns stronger. I don't know what's stronger anymore." He laughs. "Despair, Despair. I want it. I want to see it! – but I know hope. I've felt it. It feels so good." He used one hand to rub his own face. "Emotions are pointless. Why have them when they can hurt you? I don't want to hurt myself. I want to take the hurt from someone else. I want to see the world become overtaken with despair, but I also want the world to blossom with hope. Do you see my problem?" He asks. "I'm garbage. I'm nothing important, just a pointless existence who plays a small part in this war.”

"You only want despair because _she_ made you feel like that!" Naegi looked fierce; serious. He gripped Komaeda's thigh harder, leaning closer to him. "You can't give yourself in like that, Nagito. I believe in you. I believe there's so much hope within you, but you're letting despair in. I can help you with this. Even if everything seems hopeless, you can never give up!" He cracks a little smile. "You can become so much. I know you can. You're just like me, Nagito. We both have the same talents. Does that mean I'm garbage too?" He looked saddened. "Please don't get angry with me. But I will _always_ speak against despair like this. I'm not the Ultimate Hope for no reason, right?" He sighs out a bit.

Komaeda looks at him oddly. He shook his head. "You aren't garbage. You're helping, contributing." He says. "You.. you've gone through so much. You've done so much. Ah, what have I done? Won money?" He asks. "Material possessions. I have those because of my talent. You have love and praise." He swallowed. He moves. He's pushing Naegi back on the couch to climb on top of him, which was fairly easy. "You're hope. You are _my_ hope. Tell me you'll fix me. Tell me you'll get the idea out of my head that I want to watch the world burn with everyone in it." Komaeda pleads. He moves to lay down, flat on top of the other. Komaeda knows it wont crush him, or even restrict his breathing. In fact, he knows it's a decently comfortable position to be in. He wants to kill everyone but he has hope he doesn't have to think like that. Talk about a strange combination! After a while of silence, Komaeda added one last thing in his begging words.

"Tell me.. tell me you believe in me again, Naegi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! mod M here, heres the second chapter! i apologize for the wait. chapter 3 (technically 2) is being worked on as of now!   
> enjoy the chapter!   
> \- Mod M and Mod To7 <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! mod to7 here! this is just the prequel chapter, so sorry it's short!! future chapters will be longer by quite a bit, so please don't feel any despair! always hope for short wait times and long chapters!! hope will always overcome despair!!!  
> (o˘◡˘o)ノ
> 
> \- mod m and mod to7


End file.
